A New Headmistress
by Honorary Marauder
Summary: McGonagall is now the Headmistress. Follow her through another year through the war. Read and Review.
1. A New Term

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Period.

**A New Headmistress**

Minerva McGonagall walked through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the pretense of doing some last minute checks.

But, it was more than that. With Dumbledore gone she was now Headmistress. And she wanted to see Hogwarts just once more like it was before everyone came back.

She stopped at every place where the Marauders and the Weasley twins pulled a prank, knowing each one by heart. She paused by the places where she spent time as a student. She walked up each tower and down every corridor.

When she finally came back to her office she stopped, tears coursing down her face. Memories of the past overwhelmed her as she realized this was the final time she would be seeing the school before she was truly the Headmistress.

In charge of all the children she knew so well. If anything happened to any one of them she would never forgive herself.

She walked up to the gargoyle and choked out 'Lemon Drop' before stepping into the office. _Her_ office. There was something slightly different she realized as she looked at the walls. And there it was. Just a small difference that had changed the world.

The picture of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was placed on the wall among the other past headmasters and mistresses.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Order of Merlin First Class. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Defeater of Grindelwald and discoverer of the 12 uses of dragon's blood. Former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only one Voldemort ever feared.

But, most importantly, a good and honest man who had commanded respect.

It would be hard for her to live up to such a standard and she knew it.

She looked up and the picture again. The twinkle was still in his eye as he looked at her with a look of concern and reassurance. A fresh sob broke from her a she sunk into the chair behind the desk. And only after the tears subsided did she put a charm on her voice and called for all professors to report to her office.


	2. The Welcoming Feast

DC: I don't own this

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, just with school and all. And thank you to my beta: Padfoot in Purple

**The Welcoming Feast**

As the threstral drawn carriages approached the school, Minerva McGonagall was walking down the corridor that lead to the Great Hall. She quickly noted that all the other Professors were there and ready to begin the Welcoming Feast.

She watched as Hagrid led in the first years in and as Professor Sinstra, the new Deputy Headmistress, called them up to be sorted. As soon as the sorting ended she stood and walked up to the podium with only a moments hesitation. But, before she even she could even begin to speak, she felt a hitch in her chest. Taking a deep breath and looking out at all the trusting and familiar faces sitting out at the four house tables she began.

"I'd like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she began. "Last year we lost an honorable headmaster and great man. Albus Dumbledore was killed, which leaves and empty space. I have filled that space as best I can as Headmistress."

"There are quite a few other positions left open after last year and those have also been accounted for. So, please stand as I announce you," she said motioning to the Professors behind her.

"Taking over as Gryffindor Head of House, is Professor Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid stood and waved awkwardly. "Transfigurations will be taken by Nymphadora Tonks who will also be acting to protect the school." A gray-haired old woman stood from her chair and quickly transfigured into a Raven-haired beauty, showing off her Black genes. But, among wolf-whistles and catcalls she turned back into plain old pink haired Tonks who quickly withered under Minerva's glare.

As soon as the Hall came under order she continued. "Acting as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I am proud to announce Bill Weasley." She smiled lightly as he stood and bowed, knowing it would be a bit more normal with one more red-haired Weasley around. "And finally, will be Professor Slughorn who will take both the post of Potions and Slytherin head of house." There was a brief pause before she began again.

"There are six new items on Mr. Filch's banned item list and The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. For your own safety you must be in your common rooms by sundown and wands be kept with you at all times. And now, without further ado let the feast begin."

Food appeared up and down every table. She blinked heavily and returned to the Staff Table and ate her meal. An hour later she stood again and stated firmly, "I'm sure you are all eagerly awaiting sleep, so Prefects, please lead the first years to your House Commons. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, please report to the Staff Table." She looked to where the three best friend sat and watch their faces fall from lighthearted smiles to troubled frowns. She could tell that this was going to be harder than she could have ever thought.


	3. As For Your Education

AN: Sorry it took so long between school projects, finals, and the school musical I've been pretty busy. Plus my internet has been down off and on for like 72 hours now.

Disclamer: I own nothing, not even my computer.

**As For Your Education**

Minerva looked on sadly as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to the staff table pained expressions on their faces. She took an uneasy breath and began as they stopped in front of her.

"Mr. Potter, I was told to inform you that The Order has received leads on the remaining horcri. While I cannot tell you here, you will get word, I assure you. I also understand that you will not be here for schooling regularly because of… the circumstances. So, you will have to do as much work as you can while you are in attendance."

Harry nodded solemnly, but she could tell he was more scared than ever. She tried to brush off the ominous feeling in the air and continue.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you will be permitted to accompany Harry on these searches if you so wish, and he allows you to do so, as I have received word from you parents that it is okay. I trust you will make the decision wisely."

"Yes, of course, how could we not," Hermione began quickly followed by Ron's frantic nods. Minerva quickly shushed them both beginning again.

" Well, if you are sure…"

Though she knew they were, she had to ask before she could will herself to continue. But, before Hermione could get another word out she hastily continued.

"I see. Well, there will be much to work out then. Starting with your education. Basically, it will be carried out best it can, but you will not be able to graduate until you have completed your seventh year. Which means about another half a year of extra schooling, depending on how much you miss. Luckily, Remus Lupin has so kindly volunteered to be your private tutor when all of this is over."

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione sighed making Minerva smile slightly and, to her even further amusement, Ron and Harry rolled their eyes dramatically. She stifled a laugh and looked them in the eyes, each in turn.

"Well, I'm glad we have that all sorted out. But, it is getting late and I'm a bit tired and have some business to attend to. So, please, Ron and Hermione, to your duties, and Harry to your dormitory."

She watched as they walked down off the platform and between the tables, talking quietly as they went along. As they reached the door Harry and Ron's laughter pierced the silence, causing her to marvel at how, despite the war, they could carry on with jokes and laughter, just as the their parents had before them.


	4. In Trouble Already

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Wow another update so soon. And over 1000 words. A new record for this story. Kudos to padfoot in purple, my lovely beta. Read and Review please!

**In Trouble Already**

The first day of lessons. The very first day. And already she had students being sent up to her office. She couldn't understand how Albus had done it, how he could handle all of this and still manage to idly roam the halls. She was going to have a nervous breakdown before she could even step out of her office, though she didn't let her face betray any of this as she beckoned the students in question into her office.

Minerva watched them as they came in one by one. There was Ron, followed by Harry and Ginny, with Pansy in the rear of the line. They all looked furious. Not the final student though, being led in was Hermione, leaning heavily on Bill. She looked a bit worse for wear and quite upset and white-faced.

"What seems to be the problem Professor Weasley," Minerva asked evenly.

"I don't know the whole story, only that when I walked up, Ronald was about to curse Pansy into oblivion, Harry was going to help, and Ginny would have punched her if I hadn't shown up when I did. Hermione was on the floor with about four hexes on her. So, for the whole story, I'd ask them," Bill concluded nodding to the teenagers in front of him.

Minerva gave the five an icy glare before turning once again to Bill. "Alright, thank you, after you help Hermione into a chair you can leave." Bill lifted up Hermione easily and set her in a chair, despite her protest of being able to sit by herself. He then left, closing the door behind him as the other four sat down.

"Well, after that story, I'd like to hear what you would like to say for yourselves. Miss Parkinson, you first. Why are the others angry with you?"

"First, of all I'd like to say it's not my fault that-" Pansy began innocently.

"Not your fault! It bloody well is your fault," Ron bellowed, drowning Pansy out.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. Pansy, please continue," Minerva cut in smoothly.

"Like I was saying," she began and throwing a dirty look at Ron, "It's not my fault. There I was minding my own business when Hermione over there bumps into me. So I do the only thing I could be expected to do. I called her some names; you know Mudblood, no big deal. Nothing more. I mean after all, with Draco gone…" she paused dramatically. "Well, with him gone, someone has to make sure everyone stays in their place."

Minerva looked on in shock at the girl's stupidity. "First of all, I will not tolerate name calling in this school, especially Mudblood which is, in fact, a 'big deal'. Also, I have a suspicion that it was a bit more than just name calling from looking at Miss Granger's current state and what Professor Weasley said. Finally, we do not need you to stand in for Draco in his absence and while everyone does have a place here, it is not in the sense that you think. We all belong here to learn and to be safe, not to be placed in some insane hierarchy."

She stopped for a moment allowing her lecture to sink in before moving on to the next chair hoping for more of the story. "Okay now that we have her side, Ron, may I ask you what you saw happen." She braced herself for another completely biased story.

Ron took a deep breath and started to speak. "Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and I were walking to Charms when along comes Pansy. She smashes into Hermione on purpose and then tells her to 'get out of the way you filthy Mudblood'," Ron began, using a high squeaky voice to imitate Pansy. "Hermione tells Pansy she's sorry, but that it was Pansy's fault, not hers, and then Pansy shoots 10 horribly awful hexes and jinxes at Hermione. Well, I couldn't have that so I, along with Harry, got my wand out and was simply going to disarm her. I can't say anything for Ginny though," he finished in a rush.

"Thank you," Minerva said skeptically. " Though I doubt it was ten hexes. And now Harry, what happened. The truth now."

"Well, like Ron said the four of us were walking to charms. But, I don't know who ran into whom, but whatever happened, Pansy did get mad at Hermione and did call her Mudblood. She then proceeded to throw three hexes her way. Ron and I were infuriated so we went to hex her back. Ginny did look about to punch her but, I don't think she would have. Then Bill, errrr, Professor Weasley came along and stopped us all," Harry said seriously.

"Ah, finally, something that rings true. But, two more questions," Minerva said facing Ginny. "Miss Weasley, would you have punched Pansy?"

"Yes," Ginny said a heavy frown on her face looking about ready to punch Pansy for real this time.

"I see. And Miss Granger is all that true, and if it is, what were the three hexes," Minerva asked sternly her head beginning to hurt.

"Yes, it's true Professor," Hermione said wincing as she talked. "The first hex was Immobulus so that I couldn't defend myself. Followed by a Bat Bogey Hex and then Sectumsempra, but Professor Weasley came along before I could loose much blood at all," Hermione answered matter-of-factly but still very shaken.

"Well just let me tell you that I'm am disappointed in all of you that you would already be in fight on the first day of lessons. So, now you will receive punishments. Pansy, for the use of two extreme curses a week of detention with Professor Weasley, I hear his office needs some major cleaning along with 100 house points from Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Ginny for provoking a fight you will lose 25 house points each. And Hermione all I can say for you is that you may skip the rest of the lessons and go to the hospital wing, I will notify you teachers. And let me stress to you that I don't want to see anything like this again. Do I make myself clear?" Minerva finished, taking a deep breath. The five nodded their heads.

"Then you are excused." She watched them trudge out and then she locked the door on their way out. Conjuring up a Butterbeer she took a long sip and closed her eyes preparing herself for the next crisis.


End file.
